Character Guide
No, it's not finished! Stop being a child! ''-Puppet'' This article is being worked on as the wiki expands. Please wait patiently for it to be done. This is a list of all the characters that have appeared in Minecraft FNAF: Sister Location. Main Characters * Funtime Foxy The main protagonist of the series, he is a fox of the "Funtime" model who is constantly dragged into the other animatronics' antics, and sometimes dragged into his own. He hangs out with his stuffed bear, Mr. Wigglesworth, sometimes, and also tends to get driven over the wall by the way everyone else acts towards him and everything else. * Funtime Freddy A bear who is also a "Funtime" model. He has a big love for chicken and commonly destroys things by blowing up and/or setting fire to things. He is not very smart, and often ends up saying or doing things that lead to disaster. Despite this, deep down he means well, but just has a hard time getting along with others. Ever since recently, he has owned his own pizzeria, where he lives with his friends, Wolfy, Helpy, and Chica. He can get easily upset at most problematic situations and often reacts by doing downright crazy things. * Puppet A black and white marionette from a former location of Freddy's. He is constantly up to something new, whether it be conducting science experiments, pranking Freddy in some way, or anything else out-of-the-ordinary. He hides a lot of things from the other animatronics, and refuses to tell them anything in most cases. He lives inside a purple-and-blue box. He handles situations in calmer ways then the others in most situations. * Ballora A humanoid animatronic ballerina. She loves to dance, and does it quite often. She is constantly acting weirder and weirder each day, doing things that no normal person would call "ordinary", including changing the look of her room. She can be very untrusting of the others at most times, most notably Springtrap. She owns dancing humanoids robots of her own, who do not speak but do dance a lot. She is very loud, bossy, and ignorant, and oftentimes whines about something one of the other animatronics did that upset her. * Circus Baby A humanoid animatronic, leader of the animatronics and owner of Circus Baby's Pizza World who joined about midway through Season 1. She likes to play video games, and even has a room dedicated to it. She constantly has to manage the building and do things like taxes and whatnot to keep it open. She is mostly friendly, but can act very off-the-wall under certain circumstances. She takes care of her Bidybab, Callum. * Bon-Bon A blue bunny hand puppet that formerly belonged to Funtime Freddy, who joined the series during the beginning of Season 2. He is very interested in magic, and is commonly seen doing magical experiments and tests with various monsters/creatures. He has to be careful not to mention to Freddy that he has a room, or Freddy might just destroy it. He is in love with Baby, although she is completely oblivious to this. He notably kinder than most of the other animatronics, and can handle most situations better than they can. * Lolbit A purple, yellow, and white fox that is very identical to Funtime Foxy, who joined the series during the run of Season 9. She is very fond of cats and chickens, and tends to own and keep them in her own room. She gets easily upset and is often abusive and aggressive towards the other animatronics, most notably Funtime Foxy. Supporting Characters * Philip/Garbage A security guard that worked at the location. He was pushed down the garbage chute by the animatronics and took refuge there, living off of the scraps thrown down into the chute. He is skittish, nervous, and constantly scared. He fears the animatronics in every way, knowing they might kill him. He is also very needy, asking for the animatronics to throw down specific things whenever he was hungry. Minor Characters * Security Guard A security guard who came to the pizzeria one night. Unlike other guards, he was unafraid of the animatronics and scared them more than they scared him. He seemed to come from a foreign country. * roast beef Roast beef is a nightgaurd that has been mentioned as a Security Guard and Is not scared of the animatronic bu instead he wants to be one and has tried everything but he still wants to be one